


[ART + PODVID] Oh The Things the Antichrist Can Do

by lunatique, Luninarie, ThestralsNest



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Illustration, Picturebook, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, animated storybook, dr.seuss style narration, podvid, storybook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/pseuds/lunatique, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luninarie/pseuds/Luninarie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThestralsNest/pseuds/ThestralsNest
Summary: A submission for Good Omens Echange 2017A Dr. Seuss style picture book featuring The Them
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Good Omens Exchange 2017





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you ThestralsNest for coming to my rescue ToT You are the bestest!!!  
> Prompt: The Them, Dr. Seuss.  
> Me: I can do that!  
> Also me: I can't do that...

TEXT: 

A thankful demon indeed,  
One that offers more than a weed.  
But even thankful-er is the child,  
Who saw the gift and smiled.

The tiny sprout was delighted,  
For it had thought itself blighted!  
“Far be it from me to grouse.  
So long, old master, you really were a louse!”

Adam Young that day had to make a decree;  
What kind of tree should the sprout grow up to be?  
A grapevine, a pear or perhaps a fig?  
Or let Pepper, Wensleydale and Brian decide the nature of the sprig?

“What a queer little tree!”  
“A malus pumila, an apple tree, you see.”  
“Hmm, I hope its fruits are tasty.”  
“Cor! Let’s plant it you three!”

Alas for such a wee tree, the blush was soon off the rose,  
A houseplant doesn’t know cruel Nature’s throes!  
“Oh crocus, woe is me!  
I’m wilting! I can never be tall and pretty!”

(Now don’t be scared for our leafy friend,  
This is far from being the end.  
Adam Young knows a thing or two,  
He won’t let your mood go blue.)

Pepper and Brian brought water and a wind screen,  
While Wensleydale and Adam minded the roots unseen.  
And because the Them cared a whole awful lot,  
The heartened tree grew! Believe it or not!

Tallerer and prettierer the tree grew every year,  
And its crown went up, up, up without a veer.  
Until three of the Them wondered a bit frownily:  
“If we climb up, up, up will we reach the Heavenly City?”

Adam pondered for you understand,  
Trees live longer than Man (that’s ineffably planned).  
He bit an apple and the juice was sweet.  
He answered the others in the next beat:

“We have whales in our oceans;  
We have apples in our tree;  
I say Earth is good for now,  
Heaven and Hell will have to agree.”

(And far Up Above, angels huffed round:  
“We shan’t be tempted by something so earthbound!”  
And far Down Below, demons looked up screaming:  
“Dangly roots have no place on our ceiling!”)

  
  
  
  
  



	2. [PODVID] Oh the Things An Antichrist Can Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A video version of the storybook! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to the stunning Moony for lending her lovely voice to this story!!!

[Oh The Things An Antichrist Can Do](https://vimeo.com/420105249) from [Luna](https://vimeo.com/user4741048) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
